Godcat
Godcat is the main antagonist and the final boss of . She is the patron goddess of cats and the creator of the entire planet and everything on it. History Origins Godcat's true origins are lost to history; what is revealed of her past is known through a legend Anna tells to the party upon their arrival in Whitefall Town: In the beginning, there was a single, divine being. Her name was Godcat. But Godcat was lonely, so she created the heavens and the earth, and all the creatures who inhabit it. She then created cats in her own image, and gave them dominion over the land, and over all other creatures. ... For thousands of years, cats ruled the earth. They built great civilizations and had developed advanced technology. But they eventually became too friendly with humans... Godcat was jealous of this new alliance, of cats and humans. She destroyed all that the cats had built. Godcat's greatest creation was no longer worthy of her image, so she took away their arms and legs, and that's how they have remained to this day. Godcat then departed this world, and they say she left behind only these three jewels. For generations, humans have protected the jewels and kept them apart from each other, as they feared that Godcat would return if the jewels were ever brought together again. Return to Earth Seeking to bring the latter half of the legend to pass, a group of cats loyal to Godcat stole the sacred jewels of Greenwood Village, Whitefall Town, and Goldenbrick Resort, intending to resurrect/summon their goddess. The party (after an initial misunderstanding or two) pursued the cats, but were always too late to prevent the next theft; thus, their journey led them to the Temple of Godcat in hopes of preventing the completion of the ritual. Along the way, the party encountered Godcat herself, apparently manifesting in the wake of each jewel's theft — fortunately, the deity's physical form was still too unstable to sustain more than a few rounds of battle against the heroes. After many battles and a long journey, the party finally reached the very summit of Godcat's temple, only to find that the cats had completed the ritual to summon their goddess. With the end of the world imminent, the heroes attacked Godcat, ignoring her claims of complete superiority and the fact that her weakened forms had proven unbeatable to them previously. Despite Godcat's incredible powers over light and darkness, and her manifestation of powerful battle bodies, the heroes persistently fought through everything the goddess threw at them. However, Godcat's claims soon proved true; though the heroes defeated her avatars, they were only inconveniencing her at best. Nonetheless, the party continued to fight, and Godcat's initial dismissiveness turned to confusion and then respect for their determination. Eventually, after the heroes defeated both of her avatars at once, the deity came to a decision: although she had intended humanity to be a mere slave race for cats, they had since grown into a species worthy of inheriting the planet she had created. With this epiphany, Godcat immediately ended the battle, congratulating the heroes on their victory. Gathering her loyalists around her, she set off for the depths of space, intending to create a new planet for cats without making the same mistakes she did before. Before leaving, she offered NoLegs a place among the travelers, but he refused, not wanting to leave his friends. Although she promised to keep an eye on the heroes and their planet, it is unclear if she will influence the storyline in the future games. However, she appears as a limit break for NoLegs in Epic Battle Fantasy 5 and is a major deity in the game, though this does not matter much outside of worldbuilding. Appearance Despite the singular name, Godcat is actually a pair of entities; a "light" entity and a "dark" entity. The reason for that and the relationship between the two is unclear, but they appear to be separate halves of the true Godcat. It is possible that the "light" entity represents her love for cats, while the "dark" entity represents her hatred towards their reliance on humans. Both aspects of Godcat appear as small floating cats similar to the ones encountered throughout the series, but with arms and legs. The Light Godcat has a white body with blue eyes and a blue aura, while the Dark Godcat has a black body with red eyes and a red aura. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Overview :For Godcat's vehicles that are fought and defeated normally, see The Creator and The Destroyer. Godcat in her pure forms has tremendous amount of health and very high defences, immunity to all status effects, as well as ridiculously high evade, which renders Godcat basically indestructible. However, players should fear not, as she is not supposed to be destroyed — each time Godcat appears in that form she leaves few turns later, with the party only having to survive for the duration in order to "beat" her. Godcat will deal tremendous damage to a single player. However, this will be of a specific element — for the light aspect/white cat, to the dark aspect/black cat. By getting high resistance to these elements, one can lower Godcats' damage output to survivable amounts, until the battle switches to the next phase. In general, Godcat is an incredibly powerful being and has appropriately godly powers. She is the second near omnipotent being in the Epic Battle Fantasy series (The first was Akron, who was sent to the world by Godcat herself). She also is part of a boss fight longer than that of any found in the previous games, with 4 forms available and several phases. It is also the single longest boss fight in the series, with the obvious exceptions of the Boss Rushes and Infinite Battles in EBF4 and 5''. Even the ''EBF5 final boss is considerably shorter than Godcat (though not necessarily less difficult). Additionally, while she is defeated several times in the final boss fight, she is not actually killed or injured in anyway more than a light breeze would wound a healthy tree. The only reason why she is "defeated" is because she is in awe of the determination the players demonstrate and decides to show mercy. Statistics Light attacks. |HP = 30000 |Atk = 12 |Def = 24 |Mag = 12 |Mdf = 24 |Acc = 12 |Eva = 24 |Exp = 0 |AP = 0 |SP = 0 |Gold = 0 |dark = -100% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |tired = 100% |psn = 100% |dispel = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 100% |wet = 100% |weaken = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 100%}} Dark attacks. |HP = 30000 |Atk = 12 |Def = 24 |Mag = 12 |Mdf = 24 |Acc = 12 |Eva = 24 |Exp = 0 |AP = 0 |SP = 0 |Gold = 0 |holy = -100% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |tired = 100% |psn = 100% |dispel = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 100% |wet = 100% |weaken = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 100%}} Attacks and Abilities Light |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Judgement |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 120 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 40% |StatusStrength2 = 4x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U }} Dark |Acc1 = 120% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Sacrifice |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Unlike the player version of the skill, it will not cause any negative consequence to the user. }} Battle logic Note that in all cases of Godcat fleeing/hiding from the battle, the foes of the next wave will have the first turn. Light * 3rd turn since last appearance OR Wave 7 of the final fight → Hide; * Wave 3 of the final fight → Hide (1/3), Judgement (2/3); * Otherwise → Holy Sword (1/3), Judgement (2/3), Dark * 3rd turn since last appearance OR Wave 7 of the final fight → Hide; * Wave 1 of the final fight → Hide (1/3), Sacrifice (2/3); * Otherwise → Dark Flare (1/3), Sacrifice (2/3). Strategy See Godcat/Strategy. Quotes Much like Akron, Godcat can talk to the players in-battle. Her lines are as follows: First Ambush (Light Godcat) * "The end of your rule is nearing, disgusting humans. Catkind shall inherit the earth once more." Second Ambush (Dark Godcat) * "Pathetic humans. Your determination to live is pitiful!" Final Battle * Light Godcat upon her first turn: "I was expecting you. What do you feel you can accomplish?" * Dark Godcat upon her first turn: "Filthy humans! Your fortitude is an obscenity! Do you think you can defeat your god?" * Light Godcat upon the first appearance of The Creator: "You humans have savagely murdered my children and conquered my lands. Perhaps you forget who it is you owe your existence to. Bow down to the power of your creator!" * Light Godcat upon The Creator using Tri-Blast or Chains: "I created humans to be used by cats; to provide a workforce, a source of sustenance. Humans were meant to be naught but slaves. It was a mistake to give them free will, a mistake that I shall rectify with humanity's complete annihilation!" * Light Godcat upon The Creator using Thunder Laser or Thunder Orbs: "Humans grew in strength, slowly but surely, while my children grew weaker. My children had failed to hold dominance of the earth, and so I punished them, so that they may never forget the shame that I felt as their mother." * Dark Godcat upon the first appearance of The Destroyer: "Aeons ago, there were countless civilizations far greater than any of today. They built towers to the heavens, and were capable of magnificent technology. I have ruined them all, effortlessly. You feeble creatures are nothing to me!" * Dark Godcat upon The Destroyer using Fire Spin or Supernova: "Any species that defies its purpose will return to the dust of whence it came. Humans are a plague on this world, a plague that must be purged with hellfire. Nothing can stand in my path of death and destruction." * Dark Godcat upon The Destroyer using Cursed Breath or Quad Spears: "Akron was my final gift to the humans, and I thought that would be the end of them. I created that abomination to ensure that no species could ever thrive on this planet again. But I can no longer sense Akron's presence. Could it be...?!" * Light Godcat upon her first turn in wave 7: "Perhaps I was mistaken in judging humans so harshly. I see now the magnitude of your strength, wisdom and courage. I had always wished for cats to exhibit these qualities, but it was never meant to be. I accept that humans have earned this world." * Dark Godcat upon her first turn in wave 7: "Interesting. Your strength is but a fraction of my own, and yet, in the face of certain death, you humans are determined to fight for existence. I shall spare your pitiful lives, and will instead observe how your story develops from now on. I'm sure we'll meet again." Bullet Heaven In the spin-off game Bullet Heaven, Godcat appears as the last boss. Once again appearing as two separate entities, Light Godcat attacks with white bullets, whilst Dark Godcat uses black bullets. It is suggested that your traits are heavily upgraded before fighting her, and when trapped, use a bomb. Godcat's two forms share the same health bar, so you'll be able to damage her as long as at least one of the entities is being hit. Trivia * In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Godcat's cat forms were supposed to be completely immune to any damage (even non-elemental), but this was programmed incorrectly: attack's damage is set to 0 not when hurting an entity with the "immortal" tag (exclusive to both Godcats), but when hurting entities with the same attack that already successfully hit an entity with the tag. Attacks that target all foes evenly will deal zero damage to the dark one, and attacks that center on one target do that to the one you didn't select, assuming neither are missed. Hailstorm and Supernova first target foes and only then players, so they will deal 0 damage to players if at least one Godcat was hit. Black Hole targets players first, so it would have same effect as any attack that targets foes evenly. ** The cat forms have no proper death script, so if one of them were to be killed (only possible because of the bug described above), the game would softlock, as shown in this video using hacks. * Much like the Valkyrie Tank and Akron before her, Godcat has a unique theme that plays during the final boss battle, titled "Fallen Blood". * During the battle against her, Godcat states that she created Akron, apparently to be her harbinger of destruction. Curiously, Akron doesn't know/remember that, as seen from his dialogue during the final battle in . ** It's likely that EBF4's plot was only made after finishing EBF3 and without much care about integration into the rest of the series, which explains the lack of Godcat references in EBF3. * EBF4's in-game Bestiary lists that Light and Dark Godcat have a 0% chance to drop Lance of Creation and Blade of Destruction, respectively. It's simply a joke; there is no way to obtain either of these weapons. * In the beta version of EBF4, the player could not flee the final boss battle against Godcat. This was later patched. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses